would you?
by vihctoria
Summary: Momentos clichês, dedos quentes e um feliz natal pro Draco. - contexto do sexto livro - DHR


**Feliz ano novo, amores. **

* * *

><p><strong>renegade<strong>

Draco nunca havia sentido dor.

Naquele instante sentado em seu quarto com as mãos cruzadas no colo e o suor escorrendo pelo rosto, finalmente havia constatado isso. Nunca sentira qualquer dor considerável, nunca fora vítima de uma maldição Cruciatus nem nunca se machucara para ver o sangue verter. Nunca sentira dor. Mas os gritos (meros gemidos de dor contidos) que vinham do quarto superior faziam seu sangue gelar. Ele queria bloquear aqueles barulhos, mas sabia que eram propositais para que ele os escutasse. Mais um castigo de Voldemort, mais uma demonstração do que o Lord podia fazer. E Draco tinha medo. Agora, escutando os gritos de seu pai, teve mais medo do que nunca de encarar os olhos vermelhos em fendas. Teve medo e nem sequer se sentiu covarde ao constatar isso.

Draco ergueu os olhos acinzentados quando a porta se abriu, sobressaltando-se. Mas foi a mãe, Narcissa, que entrou, e ao ver a expressão do filho, adiantou-se e beijou-lhe os cabelos, envolvendo-o em um abraço apertado. Ele não podia chorar. Abraçou-a com a mesma intensidade, mas logo a afastou, sorrindo brevemente para mostrar que estava bem. Narcissa pressionou os lábios e ele viu que ela também sofria por causa de Lucius. A raiva de Draco preencheu aquele pequeno órgão que pulsava em seu peito e por um instante ele permitiu-se imaginar um mundo sem o Lord das Trevas. Mas sua divagação não durou, porque a porta se abriu novamente e agora foi seu pai quem entrou, com os olhos cansados e o corpo fraco. Draco levantou-se da cama, os lábios comprimidos igual os da mãe, e se adiantou, abraçando o homem em um carinho silencioso. Lucius tocou-lhe os ombros e o obrigou a encará-lo.

- Está tudo bem. – Ele lhe garantiu, com um sorriso. Mas o pai não era nem de longe o homem forte e prepotente que Draco conhecera. Estava infinitamente mais magro e sua postura mostrava cansaço todo o tempo. A permanente estadia de Voldemort na Mansão Malfoy estava afetando a todos, e o maldito Lord sabia disso.

- Milord quer vê-lo, Draco. Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. – Ele acrescentou, ao ver a expressão do filho. Draco enrijeceu, e todo seu corpo protestou. Ele estava com medo do que viria a seguir, mas não podia simplesmente ignorar a ordem do Lord. Engoliu em seco, apertou os dedos da mãe e lançou o olhar mais corajoso que tinha ao pai, e então saiu do quarto, em direção ao andar superior. Ele preparou-se mentalmente para a dor que sentiria, pelo castigo que Voldemort lhe daria apenas por ele ser filho de Lucius, o Comensal que falhara ... Mas quando Draco abriu a porta e viu os olhos vermelhos se focarem nele, nada poderia ter-lhe preparado para o castigo que o Lord lhe daria.

-;-;-

_Uma missão_. Alguns considerariam simples. Ele apenas teria que formar um plano inteligente o suficiente para surpreender o maior mestre de todos. Nada que um garoto de dezesseis anos não pudesse fazer. Surpreender Albus Dumbledore. Encurralá-lo, desarmá-lo. **Matar.** Matar o diretor. Matar o maior bruxo defensor de trouxas do mundo. **Matar Dumbledore.** Não podia ser tão difícil, já que ele estaria em Hogwarts. _Não podia ser tão difíci_l.

-;-;-

Voldemort sabia _exatamente_ o que estava fazendo ao colocar a tarefa aparentemente não tão difícil nos ombros de um garoto. Sabia que Draco ficaria momentaneamente confiante, que iria se sentir importante já que o Lord piedoso lhe designava uma missão tão importante quanto aquela. Sabia que ele era inteligente, porém fraco, e que poderia formar um plano interessante para cumprir seus objetivos. Mas também sabia que a tarefa árdua acabaria sobrecarregando Draco, sabia que ele se desesperaria e poderia colocar tudo a perder. Sabia que a tarefa aparentemente simples poderia destruir o garoto não tão inocente. _Sim, Voldemort sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo._

* * *

><p>Passaram-se dois meses. Era final de novembro, e a maioria dos alunos já não parecia se preocupar com as provas e trabalhos que tinham que entregar antes do Natal. Eles estavam envolvidos demais com seus amigos, com as magias de Hogwarts, com o próprio sentimento natalino. Há um ano atrás, o garoto de cabelos platinados também estava no mesmo clima festivo dos outros.<p>

Desta vez, porém, ele tinha algo muito importante para fazer. Algo que estava consumindo todas suas forças, acabando com todos seus esforços, e se mostrando totalmente inútil. Naquele momento ele se encontrava na biblioteca, o lugar onde estava indo com mais freqüência durante aquele semestre, o lugar onde nunca imaginara estar, principalmente sozinho.

_- Mas que droga. –_ Murmurou, irritado. Estava tão perdido que nem percebera que tinha riscado toda a página do livro que estava lendo. Não se lembrava de uma palavra do que tinha lido, e mais uma vez, frustrava-se por ser tão desatento. O livro murmurou-lhe ofensas enquanto apagava-se sozinho, e Draco decidiu que aquele não era o que ele procurava, então fechou-o com violência e se levantou do canto afastado da biblioteca, indo recolocar o livro na prateleira empoeirada da qual o tirara. Draco rumou, sem realmente pensar, até outra estante, passando o olhar pelos livros enfileirados, quando um em particular lhe chamou a atenção. O engraçado é que ele se lembrava exatamente da situação, por causa de uma coisa particular, mas nunca conseguiu se lembrar do nome do livro. Quando o puxou para baixo, seus dedos tremeram e o livro caiu, com estrondo, no chão empoeirado. Draco murmurou ofensas para si mesmo quando se abaixou, mas sua distração era tanta que ele não viu a menina dos cabelos muito castanhos que passava por ali. Quando ele se abaixou para pegar o livro, portanto, ela também se abaixou. Ai se iniciou aquela cena que todos já leram ou ouviram falar, que é considerada clichê, mas que ninguém nunca imagina que vai acontecer justamente com ele. Foi um acaso, uma brincadeira idiota e sem-graça do destino, algo que não deveria ter acontecido. Draco segurou o livro e outra mão também o segurou, e ambas o ergueram na mesma hora, cruzando seus olhares enquanto o faziam. Draco abriu a boca para protestar, mas foi ela quem falou primeiro.

_- O que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? –_ Como sempre, Granger era totalmente impertinente.

_- Não é da sua conta. –_ Ele respondeu, puxando o livro para si. Mas ela era teimosa e não o soltou, tanto que ficaram nessa briga silenciosa de forças por alguns segundos, até que Draco puxou o livro de uma vez e ele caiu novamente com estrondo, fazendo com que alguns rostos solitários na biblioteca se virassem para eles. Granger o olhou com aquela expressão irritante de sabe-tudo, erguendo as sobrancelhas e cruzando os braços rente ao busto. Incrivelmente ela não segurava nenhum livro dessa vez.

_- Está falando sério? Você, na biblioteca? –_ A voz dela estava carregada de sarcasmo, e Draco sentiu as bochechas ficarem quentes. Esse tom de voz arrogante devia ser dele, não combinava com Granger. E, afinal, qual era o problema dela? Porque agia como se fosse imperdoável ele estar na biblioteca?

_- Já disse que não é da sua conta. –_ Retrucou, o tom ainda mais grosso. Granger não se deixou abalar. Ela se abaixou e voltou a colocar os dedos impertinentes no livro dele, trazendo-o para cima enquanto o fitava. Antes que ela pudesse sequer ler o título, Draco o tirou das mãos dela. E nesse mísero momento, nesse instante infeliz misturado àquele acaso clichê, começou. Os dedos dele, ásperos, ao puxarem o livro dela, tocaram seus dedos. Granger tinha a pele quente e ele se surpreendeu ao constatar o quanto ele próprio era frio. Sua boca se abriu para dizer algo, mas o mísero instante passou e ela não deu a entender que havia sentido o toque, o contraste entre a textura e a temperatura das peles, e se retirou, com um sorriso desagradável no rosto e a postura presunçosa, como se uma sangue-ruim pudesse algum dia andar daquele jeito. O momento passou e Draco se sentiu mais perdido do que nunca.

* * *

><p>-;-;-<p>

O outro momento que Draco sentiu uma sensação esquisita próxima ao estômago foi novamente com Hermione Granger, e outra vez em uma daquelas situações constrangedoras e clichês que você vê nos filmes mas sabe que nunca vai acontecer com você, porque é simplesmente improvável e idiota demais. Só que o destino sempre gostou de mostrar que Draco estava errado.

Ele estava monitorando os corredores naquela noite. Na verdade, essa era a desculpa para que pudesse perambular pelo castelo àquela hora, já que as atividades de monitor-chefe já não lhe interessavam tanto. Draco se movia silenciosamente pelos corredores escuros do sétimo andar. Tinha a varinha acesa a frente, mas fora isso, apenas o brilho da lua que entrava pelos vitrais iluminava o resto do caminho. As tochas estavam apagadas, o que era estranho, mas pelo menos o restante dos alunos ficaria bem longe dali. Todos sabiam que Hogwarts tinha segredos obscuros, e ninguém queria andar em um corredor escuro à noite, sozinho. O sonserino não estava preocupado, afinal, fantasmas eram seu menor problema naquele lugar. Ele havia feito progressos na sua tarefa, isso era fato, mas ainda era muito pouco para que seu plano arriscado desse certo. As probabilidades eram mínimas, e quando ele pensava no quanto estava se arriscando ao ir até a Sala Precisa todos os dias, seu coração era comprimido.

Estava distraído, divagando, então não ouviu os passos apressados que vinham do corredor seguinte, na próxima esquina. Ele estreitou os olhos quando dobrou o corredor, mas não estava preparado e alguém se chocou diretamente com ele, fazendo sua varinha cair no chão e apagar. Draco, porém, foi rápido o suficiente para agarrar a pequena silhueta que colidira com ele pelos ombros e impedir que ela caísse no chão.

_- Quem é? –_ Perguntou, irritado. A pessoa tentou se desvencilhar de suas mãos mas ele não a soltou, até que ouviu um soluço seco. Pego de surpresa, ele a empurrou até a parede oposta, a qual era fracamente iluminada pela luz da lua, e estreitou os olhos para ver quem era.

_- Granger? –_ Seu tom era indignado. Mas outra vez? Assim que percebeu quem era, ele soltou-lhe os ombros, mas não se afastou. Seu corpo estava a centímetros do da grifinória. Ela ergueu os olhos e Malfoy se surpreendeu novamente. Os enormes olhos castanhos que ele conhecia tão bem estavam vermelhos e inchados, o que até ele sabia que significava que ela estivera chorando. Dividido entre culpado e irritado, ele ouviu quando ela xingou baixinho e reprimiu um suspiro.

_- Que diabos está fazendo aqui essa hora? –_ Mesmo tendo acabado de chorar, estar encostada contra a parede e ser bem mais baixa que ele, ela ainda tinha a capacidade de dirigir-lhe um olhar arrogante. Mas que sangue-ruim maldita.

_- Não é da sua conta. –_ Ela respondeu, virando o corpo para se retirar, mas ele lhe segurou o pulso, mantendo-a no lugar. Hermione Granger deu uma olhada mortal para seu pulso, onde ele a segurava, depois o encarou com olhos vermelhos, mas raivosos.

-_ Me solta. –_ Ela ordenou, tendo a infelicidade de querer mandar nele. Draco odiava ser subestimado.

_- Você está vadiando pelos corredores a essa hora da noite, e eu sou o monitor-chefe. Se você não me responder, nós vamos até o Filch agora mesmo. –_ Draco disse, contente por ter o que fazer. Embora fosse maldade o que ele lhe dissera, não iria levá-la até lá. Só queria ver se Granger pesaria as conseqüências do que faria a seguir.

_- O que você quer? –_ Ela murmurou, entredentes, reprimindo as palavras não muito bonitas que ela pretendia dizer a ele. Draco sorriu de leve, satisfeito, e soltou seu pulso, cruzando os braços na frente do peito. Ela o encarou e ele sustentou seu olhar.

_- Quero que me responda. Onde estava indo, e porque estava chorando. –_ A segunda pergunta surpreendeu até o próprio Draco, que garantiu a si mesmo que estava apenas curioso.

_- Eu não estava chorando. Estava indo ao banheiro, entrou uma coisa no meu olho. –_ Ela respondeu, e ele abriu outro sorriso, desdenhoso.

_- Você mente tão mal, Granger. –_ Ele murmurou, com reprovação. –_ Não tem banheiros no sétimo andar, e eu não sou tão estúpido assim. Porque estava chorando?_

Hermione novamente pareceu reprimir uns palavrões que havia guardado especialmente para ele, e passou as mãos pelo rosto molhado.

_- Não é da sua conta. –_ Murmurou, e quando ele ia retrucar, ela desatou a falar. _– Vi Rony se agarrando com a Lilá de novo. Satisfeito? –_ Ela mordeu os lábios, e uma lágrima escapou dos olhos castanhos. Draco sentiu um aperto na garganta, e não era nada relacionado à satisfação. Descruzou os braços e engoliu em seco. Não sabia o que dizer a ela.

_- Merda, Malfoy. –_ Granger resmungou, então voltou a chorar, abaixando-se e escondendo o rosto nas mãos. A situação era tão inesperada e constrangedora que por alguns segundos ele não soube o que dizer. Granger estava tão fragilizada que Draco sentiu um ódio absurdo de Weasley, e sem perceber suas mãos se fecharam em punhos. O que era aquilo?

_- Granger, não seja idiota. –_ Ele murmurou, abaixando-se e amaldiçoando a si mesmo por não dar a volta e sair dali. Ele tinha compromissos na Sala Precisa, estava a apenas alguns passos de lá, mas de repente não conseguiu tirar os olhos da pequena silhueta que chorava na sua frente. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Draco pegou seus punhos e os tirou da frente do rosto dela. Granger ergueu os olhos castanhos para ele, e aquele brilho tão característico deles não estava lá. Weasley tinha conseguido ser idiota o suficiente para apagá-lo. Mas que droga.

_- Pare de chorar, você não é assim. Olhe aqui, olhe para mim. Não seja estúpida, Granger. Se ele conseguiu magoar você, é porque é idiota o suficiente e não merece suas lágrimas. –_ O próprio Draco não sabia de onde vinham essas palavras não tão confortáveis assim, mas ficou surpreso de constatar que vinham dele, e que era a mais pura verdade. O pobretão do Weasley não devia fazê-la chorar. Não era sempre ela que salvava a pele dele? Como ele tivera coragem de magoá-la? A raiva se fez ainda mais presente, só que se dissipou quando Hermione **(Hermione?)** lhe encarou.

_- Acho que tem razão. –_ Ela murmurou, constrangida, e eles ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio. Draco sempre apreciara o silêncio, mas ele se tornava estranho quando estava com Granger. E agora ali, abaixado e tão próximo dela, começava a ser perturbador.

_- Vou voltar para o Salão Comunal. –_ Ela murmurou, baixinho, e ele agradeceu silenciosamente por ela ter falado primeiro, assentindo com a cabeça e levantando-se. Um segundo depois, indeciso, ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar, mas não esperou realmente que ela a segurasse. Granger também não esperava aquela atitude, e ficou hesitante antes de segurar sua mão. Novamente, os dedos dela eram quentes e faziam contraste com a pele muito fria do loiro. Draco pegou a varinha mas não a acendeu. Granger pareceu ficar indecisa quanto ao que fazer, então murmurou algo inteligível e que parecia um agradecimento, e lhe deu as costas, caminhando rapidamente pelo corredor escuro.

Draco ficou parado, observando-a até que ela virasse o corredor. Viu-se reparando no modo como os cabelos cheios dela balançavam quando ela se movia, como seu andar era hesitante mas rápido demais, e como os seios dela eram pequenos, embora as pernas fossem generosas... Com um solavanco, Draco voltou a realidade e esperou até que não ouvisse mais passos para rumar até a Sala Precisa.

Estava confuso e levemente irritado, porque já havia coisas demais em sua cabeça e ele não queria mais um problema difícil de resolver. Mas não pôde deixar de pensar que, mesmo tão diferentes, ele e Granger tinham algo em comum: **Ambos estavam quebrados.**

* * *

><p>-;-;-<p>

Os dias passaram rápido demais. Dezembro se fora e agora era véspera de Natal. Crabbe e Goyle disseram que passariam o Natal com ele, mas Draco fez o favor de dispensá-los, dizendo que estava muito cansado e não pretendia ir a Hogsmeade fazer as compras. O pai não lhe mandara muitos presentes desta vez, e ao lembrar da família, em casa sob os olhares do lord das Trevas, ele sentiu um aperto no peito. A necessidade de terminar a missão ameaçava sufocá-lo, e embora soubesse que seus esforços estavam se mostrando inúteis, ele não parava de tentar. Ia até a Sala Precisa todos os dias, revirava as montanhas de lixo que a sala guardava, procurando algo que pudesse ajudá-lo a consertar o Armário Sumidouro, mas em vão. Estava esgotado, cansado e destruído. Às vezes queria chorar, mas se segurava e continuava mentindo para si mesmo, dizendo que ia conseguir. Enganava-se o tempo todo, mas essa era a única forma de não desabar por completo.

Draco estava sentado no Salão Comunal, cochilando em uma das poltronas verde-escuro, com dois livros amontoados no colo. Não havia quase ninguém da sonserina que havia ficado em Hogwarts para o Natal, e como já se passava das dez horas, estava tudo silencioso. A mão que apoiava a cabeça de Draco escorregou e ele acordou, sobressaltado. Olhou para os lados procurando alguma coisa, mas como não tinha ninguém no Salão, ele permitiu-se fraquejar por um momento. Juntou as mãos sobre o rosto e suspirou. Lembrou-se da maçã que colocara dentro do Armário Sumidouro e que voltara sem um pedaço. Lembrou-se do pássaro que voltou morto. E se ele matasse os Comensais quando tentasse transporta-los para dentro do castelo? Seu estômago revirou com a idéia, e ele tremeu ao pensar o quão longe estava de seu objetivo. Levantou-se de um salto, arrancando a gravata sem cerimônia, e deixou o Comunal, dirigindo-se rapidamente para a Sala Precisa. Precisava continuar tentando.

Focado em seu objetivo, Draco não viu a figura silenciosa que se esgueirava atrás dele, seguindo-o até a entrada da Sala. Também não percebeu quando ela entrou atrás dele e se escondeu na pilha de coisas que estavam espalhadas por todo o perímetro. Sem ao menos imaginar que tinha sido descoberto, Draco virou rapidamente os corredores de entulhos e chegou até o armário, pronto para tentar novamente.

* * *

><p>-;-;-<p>

Hermione estava completamente _abismada._ Já estivera na Sala Precisa no ano anterior, mas esta parecera um palco de duelos, uma sala de aulas equipada com várias coisas para os membros da Armada de Dumbledore. Era fantástica, mas nada se comparava ao que ela via agora. Dezenas de pilhas de objetos espalhados por todo lugar, formando ruas dentro da Sala que não parecia mais acabar. Ela caminhou pelo lado oposto ao que Malfoy fora, encantada demais com toda aquela magia para lembrar-se de que devia continuar seguindo-o. Hermione passou por uma escrivaninha, que abrigava acima várias cadeiras, e então roupas e brinquedos e privadas. Era bizarro e divertido, e por muito tempo ela ficou ali, explorando os perímetros daquela Sala fantástica, esquecendo-se de que estava presa ali com Malfoy, que nem sonhava com sua presença.

* * *

><p>-;-;-<p>

Depois de aproximadamente uma hora, ele jogou a taça de vidro com força no chão, quebrando-a em vários pedaços e fazendo um barulho desnecessário, já que a sala estava mergulhada em silêncio. Frustrado, Draco sentou-se no chão, as mãos segurando os cabelos. Não dera certo, a cada minuto que passava ele parecia ficar pior, chegou a pensar um instante que poderia ter danificado ainda mais o armário, e se ele desistisse, Voldemort saberia e seus pais sofreriam... as lágrimas escaparam antes que desse conta delas. Formaram-se em seus olhos acinzentados e escorreram pelas bochechas magras, criando uma trilha molhada até os lábios. Draco sentiu os ombros tremerem e não quis mais se segurar. Abraçou os joelhos e afundou o rosto nos braços, chorando como nunca tinha chorado antes, deixando que suas frustrações corressem rosto abaixo, permitindo-se fraquejar... Afinal, o que o Lord estava esperando? Ele tinha apenas dezesseis anos. Não conhecia magia suficiente e não sabia nem como amaldiçoar alguém. Não tinha coragem, não tinha estômago. E ainda assim, o Lord tão piedoso lhe dera a missão aparentemente não tão difícil de matar alguém. Matar o maior bruxo de todos os tempos, o único que o dito Lord ainda temia. É claro que ele não esperava que Draco fosse bem sucedido, e só agora o garoto via isso. Tremendo descontroladamente, perdido, ele não ouviu os passos que se aproximavam, hesitantes, e somente quando uma mão quente tocou-lhe o ombro que ele percebeu. Virou-se de repente, erguendo a mão e empurrando quem quer que tivesse lhe tocado, pegando a varinha do bolso da calça sem pestanejar. Cambaleou, ficou de pé e esqueceu-se de que havia chorado. Estava pronto para abater qualquer um que tivesse visto seu momento de fraqueza, só não esperava que fosse **ela** quem estivesse ali.

_- O que está fazendo aqui? –_ Perguntou, exasperado, usando as costas da mão para limpar as lágrimas que havia deixado rastros em seu rosto. Tinha os olhos cinzentos arregalados e surpresos, não tanto por Granger estar ali, mas por ter-lhe tocado o ombro, por se aproximar mesmo sabendo que ele fazia algo errado. Engoliu em seco e ergueu a varinha, sem ter muita certeza do que estava fazendo. Se ela soubesse...

_- O que está acontecendo? –_ Ela não lhe respondeu, apenas fez outra pergunta, ainda mais exasperada que ele. Granger usava apenas a camisa branca botões, a saia cinza e pantufas, embora fizesse frio. Seus olhos castanhos estavam ainda mais surpresos do que os de Draco, talvez porque ela nunca esperara ver ele, o Malfoy orgulhoso, chorar.

_- Você não viu nada, Granger, você não viu... Eu juro que se você contar... –_ Hermione pareceu engolir todo o asco que algum dia sentira por aquele rapaz e se aproximou, com uma das mãos estendida, como indicasse que não iria machucá-lo. Draco achou isso ridículo, mas ainda assim não fez nada, e quando ela tocou novamente seu ombro, ele congelou.

_- Ei, doninha, se acalme. Você não disse nada aquele dia, e, bem, mesmo que tivesse dito, eu não... –_ Ela parou de falar, dando de ombros, e Draco se sentiu infinitamente mais relaxado. Embora fosse constrangedor ter sido pego chorando por ela, seria ainda pior se Potter ou Weasley soubessem da fraqueza do inabalável sonserino. Granger, mesmo depois de ter falado, ainda parecia hesitante, como se a frágil e aparente trégua entre eles pudesse ser quebrada apenas com um piscar de olhos na hora errada. Draco também sentia isso, e embora a mão em seu ombro fosse quente, Granger tinha o olhar gelado. Ela sabia que ele estava fazendo algo errado, e não iria simplesmente esquecer aquilo.

_- Como entrou aqui? –_ Ele perguntou, depois de ter acalmado sua respiração. Ficou aliviado por não estar com os olhos inchados como os dela, embora tivesse certeza que estavam vermelhos. Granger pareceu pesar a pergunta, então finalmente tirou a mão do ombro dele e fez com que Draco abaixasse a varinha. Ele não tinha percebido que a tinha quase encostada no peito da grifinória.

_- Queria ver o que você estava planejando. Afinal, não estava apenas monitorando os corredores quando nos encontramos. –_ Ela disse, olhando pra ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas, desafiando-lhe a negar. Draco ficou calado.

_- E estranhei que não fosse passar o Natal em casa. Como Harry e Rony estão ocupados discutindo Quadribol, eu vim atrás de você. Só não esperava encontrar essa sala fantástica desse jeito. –_ Ela sorriu levemente, apenas um curvar de lábios, e Draco ficou perdido nessa observação por alguns instantes, antes de perceber que estava olhando fixamente para os lábios dela e desviar o olhar, sentindo-se quente.

_- Não devia ter vindo, Granger. Isso não é da sua conta. –_ Ele disse, lembrando-se do quão normal essa frase estava se tornando para eles quando se encontravam. A grifinória revirou os olhos, então moveu-se e encostou-se ao armário sumidouro, olhando para o chão afim de evitar os cacos de vidro que se espalhavam por ali.

_- É claro que é da minha conta. Isso é muito maior que você, Malfoy. –_ Ela retrucou, encarando-o com seriedade.

_- Do que está falando? –_ Ele assumiu o tom defensivo. Granger não se moveu.

_- Eu sei que os ataques recentes foram feitos por você. Agora sei onde se esconde. A única peça que falta é: quem? –_ Granger passou a língua nos lábios mais uma vez, refletindo. Draco estava rígido. Ela sabia, mas não podia provar. Mas será que os professores não acreditariam em sua aluna número um se ela lhes apresentasse um suspeito? O coração dele congelou. Se seu plano fosse por água abaixo, sua vida também iria. Mas que droga, Granger.

_- Você está delirando, Granger. –_ Ele disse, mas deu dois passos para ficar de frente para ela, e seu tom era quase ameaçador.

_- Nós dois sabemos que não estou, Malfoy. Eu sei que foi você, e também..._

_- Não ouse! –_ Ele gritou, e cerrou a distância que os separava. Fechou os dedos da mão livre no pescoço de Granger, e ela enrijeceu. Seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram por um instante, mas logo depois se estreitaram. Ela o desafiava.

_- O que vai fazer?_

_- Você não tem o direito de se intrometer, você é só uma sangue-ruim que acha que conhece tudo..._

_- Vai me matar? –_ O tom dela era incisivo.

_- Se você abrir a boca, eu juro que acabo com você. –_ Draco rosnou, apertando um pouco mais seu pescoço. Granger engoliu em seco, mas seu olhar continuou firme no dele. O armário atrás dele rangeu.

_- Então faça. Agora. –_ Ela retrucou, mas sua respiração começava a se tornar pesada. Draco encarou seus olhos, odiando a menina-mulher dos cabelos cheios e seios pequenos, desejando com todas as suas forças que pudesse acabar com aquilo. Mas ele visou os lábios dela, lembrou-se do curto sorriso que vira há alguns segundos, lembrou-se de como ela chorara na noite em se encontraram. Lembrou que era um covarde e nunca conseguiria fazer aquilo. Então seus dedos afrouxaram e ele soltou o pescoço dela, que sorveu o ar como se precisasse disso para sobreviver (ok, trocadilho idiota.) Draco, porém, não se afastou. Seus olhos estavam cerrados e a respiração era pesada. Granger suspirou, massageando o pescoço.

_- Obrigada. –_ Ela disse, com sarcasmo, mas logo depois voltou a ficar séria. Draco aguardou.

_- Eu não ia contar, de qualquer jeito. Não acredito que seu alvo seja Harry, portanto não vou julgar você. Então vou lhe dar uma segunda chance, Malfoy. Pare o que está fazendo agora. Você não pode machucar mais ninguém. –_

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas, quase não acreditando no que Granger estava lhe dizendo. Então riu, abrindo os braços, deixando a varinha cair novamente. Afastou-se um passo dela.

_- **Você** vai me dar uma segunda chance? Quem você pensa que é, Granger? Você acha que pode me controlar? –_ Ele cuspiu as palavras. Hermione não recuou. Seu olhar continuava firme.

_- Não se trata de controle, Malfoy, não vê? Você pode parar com isso antes que mais alguém se machuque. Você quase matou Katie Bell. –_ Ela jogou a última frase com reprovação. Draco franziu o nariz. Matar?

_- Eu não... quem mandou ela abrir aquele pacote, a bruxa idiota..._

_- Você admite!_

_- Cale a boca, você não sabe o que está acontecendo. Você é só uma sangue-ruim, você não entende.._

_- O que? –_ O tom de Granger foi esganiçado, como se ela quisesse gritar mas o som tivesse falhado. Ela lhe encarou com um desprezo tão grande que Draco sentiu o corpo retesar, inconsciente de que estava com medo do que estava por vir.

_- Você acha que eu não vou entender porque meu sangue é diferente do seu? Você é tão ridiculamente arrogante! E imaginar que eu poderia ajudar você... não acredito que fui tão estúpida. –_ Ela balançou a cabeça com reprovação, encarando-o por um segundo antes de lhe dar as costas.

Granger estava indo embora.

Draco ficou parado por um instante que lhe pareceu eterno. Ela lhe dissera que queria ajudar? E porque ela lhe ajudaria? Ele engoliu em seco. A sensação desagradável mexeu com seu estômago, e ele se moveu antes que pudesse notar. Alcançou Granger antes que ela desaparecesse de vista e segurou seu pulso, virando-a para ele. A grifinória lhe encarou com olhos raivosos. Não chorava, porém, o que o fez menos culpado.

_- Você queria me ajudar? –_

_- Um ser tão arrogante como você não precisa de ajuda. Mas ouça, Malfoy. –_ Ela ergueu-se na ponta dos pés para que ficassem quase da mesma altura. Draco vacilou. _– Se eu suspeitar que você está tramando algo que possa machucar Harry ou Ron..._

_- Eu não... –_ Nem ela nem ele completaram a frase. Draco sentiu que seu corpo estava sendo perfurado por enormes estacas de gelo. **Que diabos?**

_- Granger! –_ Gritou, segurando-a novamente antes que ela fosse embora. _– Eu não tenho escolha. –_ Draco murmurou, imediatamente tomado por um sentimento estranho. Porque não podia deixá-la ir embora? Ela lhe encarou, e agora havia dúvida em seus olhos.

_- Todos temos escolhas, Malfoy. A minha foi não julgá-lo e tentar entender seus motivos. Agora, o que você vai escolher? –_ Granger suspirou, seus olhos se suavizaram, e no momento que Draco soltou seu pulso, ela ergueu a mão livre até o rosto dele. Lentamente. Dois dedos lhe tocaram a bochecha. Era quente em contato com a pele, e Draco não pôde deixar de fechar os olhos. Todo seu corpo relaxou, e ele não conseguiu contar quantos segundos eles ficaram ali, sem se mexer, também não fazia idéia do que ela estava esperando...

_- Feliz Natal, Malfoy. –_ Hermione sussurrou, no silêncio da Sala Precisa, na imensidão de perguntas e dúvidas e sentimentos que pairaram no ar naqueles breves segundos, e então o toque em seu rosto se foi, junto com Hermione Granger, deixando-o ali sozinho com suas incertezas e demônios e escolhas.

* * *

><p>-;-;-<p>

Essa vai ser a minha primeira fic escrita com o objetivo de ter mais capítulos, o que eu acho particularmente difícil de fazer, mas se for aprovada, vou dar meu melhor :3


End file.
